


今天意淫淑芬了吗

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 这里放一些段子。主要内容是意淫淑芬。目前可能泥塑比较多。没有给第一人称赋予性别，大家自便啦【x】
Kudos: 4





	1. 妈咪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是妈咪文学。非骨科的那种。

我成年后就很少回家了，基本上只有圣诞节是在家里过的，平日里和父亲几乎没有联系，生疏得很。因此这个夏天我回家时完全是揣着颗忐忑的心，无法想象父亲是如何用极快的速度娶了个女人回家，而她又是个怎样的女人。

我见到她的第一面十分意外。因为她比我想象中年轻了不少，连鼻梁上沉闷古板的粗框眼镜都没有使得她看起来哪里老成。偏偏又不像我大学里认识的同龄女生，而是透出点已为人妇的成熟女人才能有的韵味。

她正盘着腿坐在客厅的沙发上吃苹果，看见我进门先是愣了会儿，紧接着突然意识到自己的母亲身份一样站起来招呼我。夏日炎热，她只穿了松松垮垮的白色背心和短裤，露着白皙肉感的手臂和大腿，被洗得近乎半透明的布料被乳房完全撑起，甚至能清楚地透过单薄的布料看见顶端奶头的艳粉色。我额头上的汗都来不及擦，只知道看着她的手臂和胸脯发呆，脑子里想的是早上喝的一盒酸奶。每次更能吸引我的不是盒子里那些，偏偏是盖子上微微凝固的、让人忍不住伸出舌头去舔舐的那层……

她叫我名字的声音惊醒了我的走神，我这才注意到自己的心跳快得像擂鼓，脸颊滚烫。我听话地被她领着去房间，上楼梯的时候视线忍不住黏在她浑圆的臀部上。那条短裤的长度堪忧得很，裤腿又因为她坐在沙发上的动作完全堆在了腿根，她没有察觉到自己每一次抬腿都会从短裤边沿露出内裤的花边，兜着她一汪饱满的臀肉。

我安安生生地在家待了半个月，发现我这位继母真的和想象中完全不一样。她贪玩又懒惰，完全不是我以为父亲会娶的那种贤惠人妻。比起自己打扫屋子，她更喜欢叫钟点工来，自己抱着抱枕和可乐在电脑前窝上一整天，像个没找到工作又乐得傍上糖爹的女大学生——如果不是她的年龄实在算不上小，这简直就是现实情况。

可在我面前，她又喜欢摆出一副长辈的样子，关怀备至得无可挑剔，而且并不隐藏自己。她把我当个孩子对待，在我面前穿着各种各样什么都遮不住的居家服走来走去，或是洗完澡穿着棉质的柔软睡裙，微湿的布料轮廓贴在皮肤上，一览无余地勾勒出身材曲线。我故意贴着她的身子问她，我可以叫你妈咪吗？可她只是调笑着说那你就乖乖听话去写暑假作业，仿佛我是个还在读初高中的小崽子，仿佛我感受不到推搡中她的乳房柔软地挤压我的手臂。

她真的是个好妈咪，甚至会在睡前来我的房间里给我掖被子，躬下身的时候还能闻到点薰衣草洗衣液的味道。我乖乖地躺在那里装做一个合格的孩子，听她用自己勾人的嗓音唱点我从没听过的温柔曲调，借着走廊里照进来的昏暗灯光打量她宽松睡衣领口露出的深邃乳沟。我乖巧地躺在被子里看她的笑容，同时不动声色地在被子用手指里抚摸自己的下体。我想象着就这样揽着她的腰按在床上，一边侵犯她一边叫她妈咪，听她这张小嘴叫点远比催眠曲有用的东西。

我有时在想，她是真的不在意吗，还是确实打心底里把我当做孩子？

或者是，希望我看到这些呢？

她知道我会听着她被父亲操弄的娇喘自慰吗？家里墙壁的隔音做的不错，门板却不太好。我自从找到了乐趣后就喜欢在夜晚顺着走廊摸到他们卧室的门外，一边听着她在里面呻吟一边手淫，想像让她发出这样美妙声音的人是我。她樱红的唇瓣尝起来是什么味道呢，她的蓝眼睛会因为情欲而闪闪发光吗，她会在被碰到敏感点时搂紧我的脖颈吗，她的阴道会像她的乳房一样淫荡迷人吗？我靠在门板上，听着她的尖叫达到高潮。

我故意在房门前留下了自己的水渍。可第二天她打扫房间时什么都没有说。


	2. 单身父亲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇没有泥塑。  
> 很烂很过分很重口，慎入。觉得换头文学就是你对，虽然我确实是想着他写出来的

他16岁那年从高中辍学去打电竞，结果还没来得及真正打出什么成绩就因为事故伤了手，没打出任何成绩就匆匆退役。他才刚成年，没文凭又早就和家里断了联系。有女人冲着他当职业选手的虚荣名声跟他交往，在他狼狈退役后就迅速冷下脸来，没过多久就跟着其他男人跑了，临走时带走了他的信用卡里这几年辛辛苦苦打出来的那点钱，只给他留下了个刚几个月大的女婴。于是他年纪轻轻地成为了一个单身父亲，尽心尽力把她当女儿扶养长大。虽然女儿觉得他又穷酸又没本事特别讨厌他，但他仍然很爱这个自己一手养大的孩子。

因为早早辍学又没有什么生活技能，他什么都不会做，也没人要他工作，最多就是在网吧当个网管或者在餐厅端端盘子。养活自己还好，根本难以再养活一个女儿。随着女儿年岁见长开销越来越大，他为了供女儿上学和维持体面越发费尽心思，又实在没能力去赚更多的钱。走投无路的时候被网吧认识的人出了主意，用自己还算顺眼的皮囊去卖屁股赚点钱。

但他毕竟是个男人，而且又不懂花样又没经验又算不上鲜嫩，卖得非常辛苦，常常被操到后穴都合不拢也赚不了几个钱。甚至还有过被嫖客赊账，不仅一晚上白干，试图要钱的时候还被了打一顿，然后更加暴力地按着他操到爬不起来。

他心里有愧，卖力地在女儿面前跑前跑后想要做个好父亲，可背地里却是众人皆知的婊子，连邻居都会盯着他的胯骨看然后讥笑他昨天晚上被操了多久。到后来连女儿都知道这事情了，当面骂他是贱货，说他恶心，怎么会有这样不要脸又无能的父亲。

再后来他真的无论如何都供不起女儿的学费和生活费了。他去求以前光顾过他生意的金主，那是个脾气极其恶劣的暴发户，以前嫖他的时候曾经因为他央求早点结束好第二天早上送女儿上学而大发雷霆。金主看着他低声下气的样子觉得好玩极了，为了羞辱愚弄他，让他去街角卖屁股，说如果他被三十个人内射就替他给女儿付接下来整年的学费，那可是一大笔钱。还叮嘱他一定记得接一个人就在大腿上画一笔当记录，给后面的客户都看看，他被多少人操过。金主一边笑眯眯地操着他一边补充说，我知道你急用钱，我很善解人意的，如果你这被操松了的贱屁股卖不出去我可以贴心点帮你找几个客户来，不过那些人都知道你是什么货色，他们会不会叫人一起玩、会怎么用你，这我就管不着啦。

那天他在街角站了大半夜，裤子和内裤早就不知去向，腰臀上遍布皮带抽出来的血痕，唯一还能蔽体的衣物是件被拉扯得破烂不堪的T恤，上面东一块西一块糊满了精液。他的后穴被操得像一滩淤烂的泥坑，红肿流血，因为合不拢而翻出来一截肠肉，里面灌满了别人的精液和尿液，稍微改变点重心就顺着他的大腿往下淌。

终于是第三十个人了，那是个喝醉的警察，架着他的腿往里面塞自己又短又软的鸡巴，塞不进去就拼命掰他的大腿，几乎要把他的韧带掰断。或许是他叫得太痛，那人很不满意，操完他把他拉去巷尾，拷在公共厕所的水管上。于是他成为了男厕所里的装饰品，漂亮的泄欲工具，最乖巧的肉便器，就这样又被免费操了半夜。

这巷尾紧邻附近的酒吧街，各色人都来光顾这免费的婊子屁股，连他女儿的同学都上过他了。于是当他怀抱着最后一丝希望跟金主要了钱回到家时发现那里已经空了。他的照片被撕开扔在地上，拿笔画上了鲜血一样的红叉。之后他再也没能联系上过他付出一切养大的宝贝女儿。

他不顾一切的付出什么都没得到。他的身体和灵魂都在那晚的街角和公共厕所里彻底腐烂了。他辛苦养大的女儿当他是世界上最恶心下贱的东西。他失去了一切。

现在，他可以心无芥蒂、毫无追求地做一个只为了被人操而生的婊子了。


	3. 继姐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伪骨科注意

父亲把那位女士娶回家的时候我没什么太多的感想，我不介意多个继母，她人很好，况且父亲喜欢她就足够了。

我没想到的是她还带来了个女儿。

我这位名义上的姐姐比我大了不少，勉勉强强卡在同龄人和长辈的边界上，熟得刚刚好。她看起来不太爱说话，但也不害羞，被继母领进家门的时候提着个箱子，裹在厚厚的冬衣里跟我打招呼，脸被围巾和兜帽遮去大半，笑起来的眉眼就像那种你会在图书馆里见到的普普通通的温和姑娘。

可她才不是那样呢——我从帮她搬着箱子到楼上房间之后就意识到了。她脱下外套的身材丰腴到惊人，胸和屁股像几个肉团一样把衣料撑得满满当当，连宽松的卫衣都遮不住夸张的弧线。她狡黠地对着我愣神的目光眯起眼睛，兜帽下的头发染成夸张的银白色，衬得她的蓝眼睛更加明亮。

——啊，现在我意识到，她绝不会是个循规蹈矩的姑娘了。

>>>

我的这位便宜继姐算是个死宅，墙壁上贴满让人眼花缭乱的日本动画海报，做着画师之类用电脑就能完成的工作，平日里除了下楼吃饭基本不怎么出房间。但她并不是那种不善交际的沉闷类型，并且真的很听话。如果我带了朋友回家，不论是在楼下玩主机还是桌游，只要叫她一声都会乖乖下楼和我们一起玩。不过后来我就很少这么做了，因为我发现我的朋友们总喜欢偷偷盯着她瞧，而她单薄的居家服或是领口宽大的宅T根本挡不住那些飘摇在她胸口的视线，她又好像看不见那些目光一样不以为意，这让我非常生气。

别误会，她可不是那种不知道自己在被人觊觎的傻姑娘，她只是惯于向其他人抛出点甜头罢了。

我们的父母大部分时间都不怎么在家，偌大的房子里基本只有我们两个人，我还要负责给她点外卖或者做饭，以免她饿死在房间里。这让我有一种荣誉般的责任感，仿佛她不是我的继姐而是我养在家里独享的所有物。于是我某天拉她出门吃披萨的时候半开玩笑跟服务员说这是我老婆——她居然没有反驳，只是捧着杯子对着我笑。

于是我回到家里就把她按倒在了沙发上，从那件宽松的卫衣下面伸手进去揉她的奶子。她没有穿内衣，那么夸张的两团肉就毫无遮掩地藏在卫衣下面，乳尖都被衣料蹭得立了起来，红润润的两颗小樱桃一样硬挺着。我馋那两团肉很久了，急得完全忘了什么形象和技巧，只知道握着它们揉弄，感受乳尖顶弄我的手心。她的奶子简直比看上去还要大，我的手掌几乎握不住，又柔软而富有弹性，感觉随时都要从我的指缝里滑出去，滑嫩的肌肤让我一刻都不想撒手。

她好像被我没轻没重的手法捏得有些痛，嗔怨地呻吟了一声，用膝盖碰碰我的腰说去她的房间吧，不然万一父母回来了呢。  
我很想说他们一时半会儿回不来的，但她会在这种小细节上害羞让我很是受用。上楼的过程中我一直在回味那对奶子的绝妙手感，以至于她脱衣服的时候把我吓了一跳。

我只知道她是穿着宽松的休闲裤出门的，我甚至还在内心抱怨这裤子太没有廓形浪费了她丰满的屁股。可我没想到她在那条休闲裤下还穿了一双大腿袜，白皙的腿肉藏在黑丝下若隐若现。我没想到她居然比我想的还要爱玩，一时想不出什么话来说，甚至开始猜测会不会有什么更大的惊喜，比如无线跳蛋？

我刚要上前去又被她喝住了，她说刚刚被我捏的好痛要惩罚我，还掀起卫衣下摆来让我看她的奶子，那上面确实可怜巴巴地印着我的指痕，看起来色情极了。我只好乖乖地认错，主动跪在旁边等她发配，可她反而没了动作，拿起手机开始玩。

我的膝盖被地板上的瓷砖硌着，逐渐冷得有点发痛。她一直没对我讲话，我只好继续听话地待着，偶尔抬眼看到的是她漂亮的足尖和脚踝，包裹在黑色的大腿袜里，在午后过于明亮的光线里微微散发暧昧的弧光。这柔软的光芒一直向上延伸，划过圆润的膝盖，直到袜口。那圈黑色的蕾丝紧绷绷地缠着她的大腿，勒得袜口白嫩丰腴的软肉微微突出一圈，显出一种饱满的诱惑感。

在看什么呢？她突然笑着弯下腰问我，一边问一边脱掉了上衣。我的膝盖早就失去了知觉，被这一下惊得再也坐不住，直接跌在了自己的脚后跟上。

我的脑子里空白一片，完全不知道该怎么答她的话，视野所及全部被她丰满的胸脯塞得满满当当，两团白兔一样的乳肉随着她俯下身的动作弹性十足地蹦跳，顶端镶嵌着的两颗粉红色乳尖在冰凉的空气里精神地硬挺着，随着乳肉的颤抖不断娇媚地摇曳。


	4. 荡妇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有言辞羞辱和过激描写，慎入

那娘们儿真骚。明明年龄老大不小了，一点都不懂得收敛，天天跟出来卖的婊子一样到处招惹，巴不得所有男人都晓得她有多寂寞难耐。听说她早几年也是有谈过男朋友的，那会儿就很擅长在大庭广众下干点伤风败俗的事情了，也不知道什么时候分了手，从此之后越发没了矜持，一天比一天不检点。

这娘们就是仗着自己有几分姿色，巴不得把能骑的鸡巴都骑个够。她还住在以前镇子上的时候就是出了名的浪荡，和周围的男人个个搂抱亲昵过，跟谁都有一腿，为了勾引男人甚至还干出来过当着人家的面手淫这种事情。现在搬来这边的镇子更是夸张，不光和以前的姘头藕断丝连，还惹了不少新骚。

据说她是搬来这边跟她妹妹一起住，结果没几天就勾搭上了她妹夫，又是贴肩膀发骚又是直接了当挑逗的，跟他讲话的时候明里暗里用词不能更露骨了，饥渴得简直要当着她妹的面张开腿求那妹夫的鸡巴——哦对了，听人说她和她妹妹也没什么血缘关系，倒是有人看到过这对儿小骚蹄子搞同性恋。两个女的就那么当着别人的面乱摸，真是有够不要脸！我看啊，那妹妹也不是什么好货色，哪有干净女人会被人人都说姿色过人的？指不定暗地里跟她姐姐一个路子，别看长得清纯漂亮，不知道给多少人卖过批呢。

还是说回那娘们儿。不知道是不是这边镇子上的人太保守没几个来得及着了她的道，她好像是不太满意，天天卖弄风骚，欠操得很。那叫什么来着，欲壑难填是吧？总之是又联系她以前的姘头们去啦，隔着这么老远冒点骚味儿都能给她以前住的那个镇子搅得鸡犬不宁，这妖精真可怕。

说来说去啊，也不知道这骚娘们儿到底是哪里这么勾人，我可真想尝尝……


	5. 村花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乡村风，慎入  
> 等等这好像算是cp向……有明确提及Kariv（非泥塑）注意避雷

村口卫生院的朴老五最近过得不太顺心。 

本来吧，刚换了新房子，家里坐着年轻漂亮的体贴老婆，该是人生赢家的生活。但几天前他老婆往家里领回来了个女人，跟他介绍说这是自己的姐姐，从小一起在隔壁村长大的罗淑芳。

“你可要对我姐姐好一点。”他老婆认真地跟他讲，“我姐姐可是远近闻名的村花，漂亮能干又嘴甜，出了名的美人。” 

他老婆说的没错。罗淑芳自带一股子成熟味道，高耸饱满的胸脯和丰腴大腿透着迷人风韵，一眸一笑都能勾走人的魂，偏偏唇角的笑容怎么看怎么灿烂纯真。 

朴老五一开始没觉得有什么。只是家里多了个房客多了张嘴嘛，再说他每天大部分时间都在村口卫生院待着，罗淑芳来借住一段时间又不碍他什么事情，反倒是每天回家都有两个美女一起笑吟吟地等他吃饭，朴老五觉得自己生活的幸福指数简直可以说是再创新高。 

过了段时间，朴老五觉得不对劲了。罗淑芳借着“在家闲着也是闲着”“又不好白吃白喝”的名义常常跑来给他送饭，又总说着“我很好奇卫生院的工作嘛”不愿离开，一双水波荡漾眉目含春的大眼睛忽闪忽闪，把朴老五晃得口齿不清，等回过神来自己已经不明不白答应了她。 

反正一个女孩子家，看看伤口啊血啊什么的肯定受不了就回去了。朴老五这样安慰自己，又忍不住偷瞄罗淑芳红艳艳的饱满唇瓣。朴老五到现在为止还只吻过自己老婆，感觉像是前几年去城里时吃过的桃子软糖，不知道罗淑芳的嘴巴尝起来什么味道？ 

朴老五反应过来这想法太离谱了。他赶忙甩甩脑袋试图赶走这不知道怎么塞进他脑子里的荒谬念头，没晃两下又觉得肩膀一沉。 

他不敢扭头。罗淑芳的脑袋就搁在他肩膀上，离得很近，一扭头就要碰到什么不该碰的东西。脸颊边传来的温度和女人香气让朴老五紧张得出汗，背后又抵上了一对儿温软饱满的东西，他僵直了身体一动都不敢动。没等他想好怎么应对，罗淑芳贴着他的耳朵说话了，热乎乎的气息随着嘴唇张合撩拨一样滑过他的耳廓。 

“我的好妹夫，这么小的村子能有什么病人来？我们就不要浪费时间了吧？”


End file.
